Descendants 3: Moonlight Mania
by YellowJacket04
Summary: Things are going crazy at Auradon Prep! The Moonlight Masquarade is coming up, and King Ben is throwing a talent show to attract new students, all while new villains are attacking! Can Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie figure it out?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY'S DESCENDANTS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC'S.

"How do you think we could attract new students?" King Ben was talking to His girlfriend Mal and best friend Chad about ways to get new students to Auradon Prep. " How about you get girls to come check me out, " said Chad, son of King Charming and Cinderella. "Or, maybe a type of Talent Show?" Suggested Mal. "Yeah, after the Zevon attack, with Better Together, students forgot about Zevon and Evil you," joked Ben. Mal blushed, she was still mad about the jewel and her Rotteness. "Well," said Ben. " Let's put out some flyers.


	2. Chapter 1: Big News

"M, I need you over here," said Evie. " I have great news!" "OK." Said Mal. Once she got to Evie's dorm, she had her mouth open. Her and Hartley, daughter of the Queen of Hearts were making fashion and giggling at the same time. "Oh, Mal's here. OK, so...me and Hartley get to study fashion under THE Edna Mode!" "Wow, E. That is amazing!" " We leave after the Moonlight Masquerade. Making outfits for that will be good last minute practice. " "Well, while we're here, do you know anyone who can come for the new talent show?" Evie wondered for a second. " Oh! Maybe Eli and Krista, kids of Elsa and Anna. Or maybe Piper Pan, daughter of Peter Pan. "Or maybe my friend from Wonderland, Matt Hatter," suggested Hartley. " Perfect. Thanks, " Said Mal. Meanwhile in The Isle of the Lost, some other VK's were plotting. "Clayton, how will we get out, now that Uma failed?" asked Hailey, the daughter of Hades. "Girl, I'm trying to think," said Clayton, son of Chernabog. "Well, it needs to involve swords and slashing," said Shane Yu, son of the infamous Shan Yu. "Well, you'll get your frickin' chance to slash, once we get off this dang island!" exclaimed Clayton. "Well, our spy will get the wand, and once they do, we will reign over Auradon," said Hailey. "You five thought you were rotten? Well, wait for us."


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Arendelle, the two sisters were meeting with each other, and so we're their kids were talking. "Well, I honestly don't think that Uma was all bad," argued Eli, son of the Snow Queen Elsa. "Well, if Mal turned good, and Freddie turned good, so Uma can stay good," said Krista Bjorgman, daughter of Kritoff and Anna. "Hello, Royal Family," said the Messanger. "Mail for Krista and Eli." " What, what did we get? " Asked Eli. "I dunno," said Krista. "Maybe Christmas came early? " They opened up the envelope. It was from King Ben. "Dear Arendelle Royal Family, we at Auradon Prep are willing to give you a full scholarship if you compete in our Variety Show. Not only that, but you will be able to attend our Moonlight Masquerade Ball and stay as full time students. Come Soon. Signed, King Benjamin." The cousins were speechless. "Well, Kids," said Elsa. "Let's Pack up." So, they packed up, and they used a boat from the Fjords to take to Auradon. "Eli, what do you think it'll be like? Ooh, what kids are there? Oh, what will I wear to the Moonlight Masquerade?" While Krista asked all the questions, Eli just looked off, curious about what's to come. Meanwhile, that night, a hooded figure stole Fairy Godmother's Wand, and Clayton, Shane and Hailey got to Auradon. "Thank You, Girl. Your controls are most appreciated," said Clayton. The hooded figure put down her hood, and they saw the face of Hartley. "All part of the Plan," she said.


	4. Chapter 3: First Night

That night, Eli was unpacking in his dorm room. Then, his roommate came in. "Well, hi. You must be Matt," he said. " Yeah, son of Mad Hatter, Boyfriend of Ally, and frequent tea drinker," Matt bragged. "Well, I'm the son of Elsa, which means I have Ice powers," said Elsa. "Well, that's cool," joked Matt. Meanwhile, Krista was talking to her roommate Piper Pan, daughter of Peter Pan. "Wait, so you can fly?" she asked. "Yeah, my dad could do some pretty crazy stuff," Piper said. Then two boys came in. "Dang it, this isn't our room," said the one on the left. "I'm Porter, son of Pocahontas, and this is my roommate, Sid, son of Simba. "Wait, well, why aren't you a lion?" asked Krista. "This amulet," he held up his bracelet, "is what makes me human." "Wow, " said Piper. "That is awesome." The two boys left. "Wow, is stuff always this crazy here?" asked Krista. "Eh, you get used to it. I've seen Dragons, Pirates and Mad Scientists try to take over Auradon, and Mal just battled the Daughter of Ursula," Said Piper. As if on cue, Uma walked in. "Hey, I heard you two were new," she said. Then, her roommate Freddie walked in. "Hey, Uma. Karaoke night's about to start," Freddie reminded her. "Hey, so you wanna come? It would be a great way to meet students," Uma said. "OK, we'll go," said Krista. " Perfect," said Freddie. At the same time, the four VK's met at the Tourney Field. "OK, so we get the items, go to the spot, the Auradon will be ours," said Hailey. "Yeah," said Clayton. "And if anyone gets in our way, they'll get it." Meanwhile, back inside, when the Girls walked in the throne room, Mal and Ben were singing "Can You Feel The love Tonight". After they finished, Ben talked into the Mic. "Thank you, now if anyone wants to sing, just step up." Jordan and Aziz walked up to the stage. They sang "Prince Ali". "Now, this next song will be the last of the night. So if anyone wants to sing, come up," said Ben. Eli and Krista walked up. Eli picked up the guitar. Krista sang her heart out.

The window is open, So's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls,Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people, It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever, There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone

For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

A chance to change my lonely world. A chance to find true love

I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever, For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

Ben stepped up. "Krista and Eli, everyone!" Everyone cheered.


	5. Chapter 4: Big Changes

The next day at lunch, the son of Jack Sparrow walked up to Eli and Matt while sitting with Ben, Doug, Chad, Aziz, Herkie, Porter and Sid. "Hey, Jamie. This is Eli and Matt," said Chad. " Well, Ahoy. I'm Jamie Sparrow, so let's get two things straight. One, don't trust me, and two, don't challenge me to a sword fight, " Warned Jaime. "But anyway, I wanted to say you were pretty Ok on guitar." "Well, thanks. I learned from my uncle Kristoff," said Eli. "Well, I'm pretty good at drums, so I was thinking that you and me could form a band. What do you say?" asked Jamie. "Ok, I'll do it," said Eli. Then Porter jumped up. "I'm good at Bass, and Ben can play keyboard," he said. "Perfect," said Jamie. Then, the AK and VK girls came over along with Krista. "Guess who joined the Auradonnas?" asked Krista. "Mal and Audrey asked." "Well, I'm forming a band with Jamie, Ben and Porter," Eli said. "Awesome," said Krista. That night, the Auradon VK's were walking and talking. "So me, Jay and Sid are forming a band with all guitars," said Carlos. Then, they heard a sound. "It came from the museum," said Evie. They ran to the museum and saw Clayton, Hailey, Shane, Hartley, C.J Hook and Zevon making a potion. "Ok, so we throw in our birthright jewels, some pixie dust, One of Zevon's potions, one heart of Atlantis and Dr. Faciler's Talisman," said Clayton. Then, Carlos tripped. "Who's there?!" asked Zevon. The VK's ran quickly. They went back to Mal and Evie's room and discussed what happened. "Clayton's here?!" exclaimed Mal. Mal was especially mad, since Clayton was her ex-boyfriend. "I know how Clayton dumped you for Hailey," said Freddie. "I mean, you know how C.J. betrayed me at the Neon Lights Ball." "Yeah, well we need to figure out what they made, and how to stop it. The last thing we need is for a villain to ruin a party," agreed Evie. "Well, how will we figure it out?" asked Jay. "Well, we need to see what we can learn," said Mal. " I'll ask Ben if he's seen any weird stuff. Evie, Hartley is your friend, so you see what you can find in her room. Jay, Carlos, you two can sneak around at night and see if these six are doing at night." "Wait, what if they catch us, or if Hartley gets suspicious?" asked Carlos. "We just have to make sure we cover our tracks," said Jay. Mal and Evie went to their room, and Carlos and Jay turned on a show. "That last tourney game was crazy," said Carlos. "Yeah, and when they used those swords," agreed Jay. Meanwhile in the Girl's room, Mal and Evie were worried. "Do you think we'll win?" asked Evie. " Yeah, we will. We'll make sure of that, " Mal reassured. "In the morning, we'll talk to Ben to figure it out."


	6. Descendants Retcon

Hey guys, after watching Descendants 2, I'm retconning this entire story. But not my OC's. I will write a new Descendants Story Soon.


End file.
